dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario and Luigi vs Kirby And Meta Knight
Luigi the Thunder Master's Version Description Which OP Nintendo Duo Will win? Intro You Know It Pre Fight Mario And Luigi Are Walking Through A Crystal Filled Area Meta Knight: Hmm? Kirby: Puyo? The Two Look Over And See The Red and Green Twins Kirby Runs Up At them While Meta Knight Follows Mario And Luigi Mistake Them For Enemies The Bros Run At The Two As Well FIGHT! (Cue Masked Dedede ) Mario Kicks Kirby into Meta Knight Luigi: Wow. Kirby Opens His Mouth And Eats Mario Turning Into Mario Kirby Mario Throws His Hammer at Meta Knight Luigi Throws Thunder Sending Kirby Back Suddenly a Portal is Opened The four Are On Final Destination Meta Knight Knocks Luigi Down While Mario Prepares To Fight Kirby Mario and Kirby Throw Punches but Mario Hits and Knocks Kirby Back Meta Knight Tries to slash Luigi but Luigi dodges Mario: Here I go! Mario Spins and Knocks Kirby Around Before Throwing Him into Meta Knight They Fall Off The Stage But Fly Back up Meta Knight Kicks Luigi down Another Portal Opens Kirby Changes His Ability To Hammer While Mario and Luigi Use A Cape Feather and A Tanooki Leaf Respectively Kirby Hits Mario down While Meta Knight Kicks Luigi into a Tree Mario Rams Kirby into a Tree and knocks the hammer into the water Luigi Runs into Meta Knight and Hits Him So Hard Meta Knight Loses His Mask Mario's Hammer Knocks Out Kirby 'KO!' Mario Grabs His Hammer and The Bros Walk Away Conclusion The Winners are... MARIO AND LUIGI! !! Credit (Wikia Users) Oofman For Renders Labelled By Him (From Spriters Resource) MarioMK1 for Final Destination Sprite SpriterTrooper for Kirby Mario Sprite NO Body for Custom Mario and Luigi Sprites Neo-Glitch For Meta Knight Sprite Geo The Fox For Meta Knight Sprite (No Mask) (DeviantART) Jmkrebs30 for SMBZ Mario and Luigi Sprites (NicePNG) Super Mario World Sprites (M.U.G.E.N Database) Meta Knight Looking Away From Screen SHARK BIOLOGIST VERSION SPECIAL THANKS TO LUIGI THE THUNDER MASTER Thanks Luigi the thunder master your the great Intro NO RESEARCH JUST BLOOD SHED PRE-FIGHT Kirby had a relaxing rest at the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi and Mario saw Kirby sleeping Mario:sleeping goomba? Luigi:Mario that's Kirby many people mains him at smash Mario gets angry then smack hammer to Kirby Meta knight teleports at him then gets angry Luigi:Mario you do bad huh just forget it FIGHT Meta Knight goes to Luigi and the wind gets stronger he slips Luigi:imma number 1 Meta Knight:shut up your number 2 Luigi smacks hammer to Meta Knight Mario runs to Kirby Kirby inhales him to the stomach universe Mario:Mama Mia Kirby jumps into Lugi beating up Luigi then Kirby inhale Luigi copying his ability Meta Knight stabs Luigi. Kirby kicks Luigi. Luigi flies into the question box getting the star ability Luigi:Luigi number 1 Luigi touches Meta Knight causing Meta Knight's death Kirby runs away getting into the warp star Luigi makes a Warp Pipe Luigi:i wish i will get Kirby Luigi jumps into the pipe then brings him everywhere Luigi looks around then looking at Spongebob cooking a krabby patty Luigi jumps into the pipe again. He saw Sonic fighting with Lincoln Luigi:wrong destination again Luigi jumps into the pipe again, He goes to the wrong destination again, He views the haunted hous seeing Pennywise from the distance Luigi:ahhahhhhhhhhhhhhhh help Luigi jumps into the pipe quickly,he goes to the wrong destination again, Luigi looks around then he saw a Lion running towards him. He blocks the Lion quickly. Luigi:how much time do i spend my time to go at the wrong destination i want to go at the wright destination Luigi arrives at wright destination he saw Kirby flying with warp star. He smack Kirby witht he hammer and eating tanooki mushroom Luigi turns into cat then scatches Kirby. Kirby inhales Luigi then copying tanooki abiliity Luigi punches Kirby and Kicks Kirby in his face. Kirby:ahhhhh Kirby kicks Luigi Kirby smack hammer to Luigi Kirby attack Luigi by using sword. Luigi throws Kirby into sector z Kirby kicks Luigi down to the Earth Luigi falls down causing his death. Kirby follows him then taunts DBX Results WINNER:Kirby and Meta Knight Category:By Superray06 Category:Superray06 DBXs Without a Season Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Mario VS Kirby Themed DBX Fights